Tomorrow's Promises!
by ellivforever
Summary: How will Elliot's promises from day to day help her overcome difficulties life is going to through at her? Sequel to Say Yes! If people comment on this then Chapter two will come quickly.


Chapter One – Kinfolks Sustenance

She was six months pregnant. She had struggled throughout the whole pregnancy. She couldn't believe that everything that had happened to her 6 months ago will always be in her memory now. She was just like her mother. Does history really repeat itself? She had always wondered if she could do her job anymore.

Olivia Benson waddled her way to the squad room. She felt so fat and wanted to get this pregnancy over with. The baby was constantly kicking. But surprisingly she started to love this baby no matter how it was conceived. Once Olivia walked into the squad room everyone looked up and smiled at her. All her co-workers watched after her carefully. They wanted to make sure nothing every happened to her ever again. They also wanted to help her through this pregnancy.

Fin got up from his set and met her at the door. He helped her to her desk and helped her sit in her new chair. Her co-workers went out and got her a band new chair that would be easier for her to sit on for a while every day. Once Fin helped her in her chair, he went to get her a cup of decaf coffee. Munch got up and put a wrapped present in front of Olivia. Elliot just looked up at the gift on Olivia's desk and smiled. Just then Cragen walked out of his office.

Olivia grabbed the gift and started to open it. She couldn't believe that they just kept showering her with gifts. She felt like the best person in the world. For once she really felt like she had a family. They all cared for her and she couldn't thing of a better place to be in the condition she was in. She smiled widely when she saw the little baby buttes in the box.

"Thanks Munch! They are beautiful!" Olivia said starting to tear up.

Olivia struggled to stand up. Her huge belly hindered her ability to stand up easily. Fin helped her up. Olivia hugged Munch.

"You are welcome. Anything for you sweetheart." Munch responded sweetly.

"Okay I am glad everyone is happy now but we have a new case." Cragen interrupted.

Olivia nodded. Fin helped her sit back down in her chair and then went back to his own desk. Munch followed him and did the same thing. Olivia grabbed the new case file that Cragen started handing out to each detective. She opened the file and looked at the mid-twenties girls photo on the left side of the file. She grabbed her small notepad that she kelp in her pocket when she was out of in the field. She started writing down the physical details of the young lady. A blonde woman with blue eyes. Her name Constance Coretta Simmons. She is five foot four and a student from Hudson University.

Olivia looked at the school name over and over again. She did not want her child to go to Hudson University after all the rapes cases she solved. What was she going to do if she had a girl? A boy wouldn't be bad but a girl she couldn't even thing about.

"This rape happened yesterday. Malinda has already done the rape kit and is testing it right now for DNA. Munch and Fin, I would like you two to go talk to the victim while Elliot goes and checks in with Malinda." Cragen orders his detectives.

"But…" Olivia started to say but Cragen interrupts.

"Liv you are staying here. You can't get around very well and I don't want you to be taken in any of the fumes from the morgue." Cragen demands like a father.

"But…"

"No! You will do as I say otherwise you will be going home for the day." Cragen responded sweetly as he walked back into his office.

Olivia looked from Munch to Fin to Elliot. Elliot just shrugged and got ready to go meet up with Malinda. Munch and Fin got up and left to go talk to the victim. As they passed Olivia they laid a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Elliot got up and walked around their desk to sit right in front of Olivia.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asked her concerned.

"I am fine Elliot. Didn't sleep well last night. The baby kept on kicking. It was like it wasn't ready for bed." Olivia responded leaning back in her chair and rubbing her belly. The baby kicked lightly against her hand. She just smiled.

"Is the baby kicking?"

Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and placed it on her swollen belly. He felt the baby kick against his hand. He smiled widely at her. Weirdly he felt a close attachment to the baby that was growing inside her. He felt like it was his own child that they had conceived together. Throughout the pregnancy so far he had always wondered if that really was his child or if it was that monster of a man's. He wasn't going to let her know what he was wondering. But he did know that he would be there for her throughout the whole entire process.

"When is your next doctor's appointment?"

"Next Monday. Why?"

"Did you want me to take you?" Elliot asked.

"If you want to." Olivia responded looking down at her belly. She didn't want to inconvenience him.

Elliot smiled and stood up. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Anything for you!"

Olivia smiled as he walked out of the squad room. She looked down at her belly and started rubbing in circles.

"What do you thing? Think he could be a good daddy for you?" She whispered softly to the baby.

The baby kicked her hard and she flinched. She just smiled knowing that she knew where the baby lied on that matter. She pulled into her desk as close as possible and started jotting down notes from the case file into her little notepad.

Elliot walked into the morgue. There were a few dead bodies that were covered with sheets lying in a row on the left. He walked past them and into Malinda's office. She smiled when she saw him walk in.

"Elliot! Nice to see you." Malinda said as she pointed her hand out to have him sit. "How's Olivia? Captain keeping her off most cases?"

Elliot sat down and smiled at her.

"Yeah he won't let her out into the field or anything. She is not really excited about that but you know her she won't do anything that will harm that baby. But otherwise doing alright. The little champ is keeping her up at night."

"She could try drinking a warm glass of milk before she goes to bed. But on the other hand, I did get some great DNA from the rape kit. This guy is definitely new at this. I don't think he was even wearing a condom. It was mostly someone she knows. It might be someone she doesn't know very well. I would probably start at the school. He was probably someone from there. He is not in our system."

Malinda handed him the file on her report. Elliot took it and looked it over really quick.

"Thanks." Elliot said as he got up and started for the door.

"Elliot, if Liv needs anything will you tell her to call me."

Elliot turned around and nodded before walking out of her office. Everyone loved Olivia so much and wanted to protector her from anything that might come her way. Elliot figured he would stop by their favorite sandwich shop on his way back to the precinct.

After he picked up her favorite ham, turkey and avocado sandwich he headed to the precinct. She had started like avocado. It was probably one of those things from the pregnancy. He had remembered from the first time when Kathy was pregnant with their first child she was the same way. He wondered why women would start liking something that had absolutely no flavor to it. Or at least in his opinion it had no flavor. But that was what she always wanted so he would oblige.

He walked into the squad room and placed her sandwich on her desk.

"Thought you might be hungry. It's your favorite from the sandwich shop around the corner."

Olivia smiled and started to unravel the sandwich. Elliot sat happily at his desk and watched her start eating. She was really enjoying her sandwich and he baby was quiet. She finished the sandwich fast. She must have been hungry.

"Did you get the records from Melinda?" Olivia asked trying to get up out of the chair.

"Yes." Elliot responded as he put his sandwich down and picked up the file. Once Elliot looked up at Olivia she was on her feet. "Where are you going?"

"Just to the restroom. I would like to know what the results are after I get back."

Elliot smiled at her. He watched her walk down the hall to the restroom. Just as she walked out Fin and Munch walked in. Fin looked at Elliot and then at Olivia's desk.

"Is she okay?" Fin asked sitting at his desk.

"Yeah she's fine. Did you find out anything?"

"Nope, she just said that she did not know him. He grabbed her when she was walking back to her dorm room from the coffee shop in town. There where no camera where she was grabbed on the street. Munch and I are waiting for the owner of the coffee shop to give us a copy of his security tapes."

Olivia walked in and sat back down in her chair. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Elliot looked at her concerned.

"Olivia? Are you alright?"

She just shock her head yes. She made circles around her swollen belly.

"I think I am going to go home early. I am tired and need some rest."

She started to put her folder together and put it in her bag. She handed Elliot the DNA results folder and grabbed her purse. She turned off her computer.

"Liv, would you like me to take you home?" Elliot asked getting up and walking to her desk.

"Please. Thank you. Fins, Munch, just fill Elliot in on everything and he will fill me in. Time to go home for the weekend and recuperate. Thanks for everything guys."

Elliot helped Olivia up out of her chair. He grabbed her bag and the gift that Munch gave her that morning. Elliot laid a hand on the center of her back and walked her out to their car. He helped her into the passengers seat, helped her with the seat belt and closed the door lightly. He got into the drivers seat and drove her apartment.


End file.
